kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Eggstraordinary
Preface Eggstraordinary is a complicated room constunatly going through changes.. bare with us people The Rules of Eggy Rule#1: Don't talk about Eggy. The NEW Rule#1: Don't talk about religion. Rule#2: If discussion arises, see Rule#1. Room Owner Eggy. Eggy never comes around anymore. You probably never will see him in your career at Kongregate. His absence is a prime contribution to the downfall of this room. Eggy Regulars To be a regular you have stayed in Eggy for at least 2 weeks, and chatted a lot. Boy Regulars 10Bot1o: A guy thats on 24/7 that never chats. He is usually first in ABC order so thats why he has a lot of fans. assassinbrad: Cool guy thats on frequently. Likes command and conquer. Bballdude98: A guy that plays minions a lot. Belkal: '''Awesome guy. Likes to RP with his marshmallow gun, best friend of kittywithkatana. An old regular. '''BlackRoseflash: '''Cheerful guy that likes to chat about games. '''bopken: One of the only really guys in Eggy that posts the badges he gets. bowen10000: Identifies and removes trolls efficiently. actively edits this wiki as needed. anyone who plays 'go fish' or any other card game in kongregate chat is a FLAMING HOMOSEXUAL and just might get muted for being annoying as hell. Horseman of Famine.' '' ' Circuit8: He knows everything and you are wrong. Also plays guitar like a beast. Horseman of Death. comunisumsucks: Is known for being the sexiest person in Eggy. (He thinks that). Coolieo_: He is the grammar police general. Jeez, if you want something done, do it yourself. *He is the General of the Grammar Police. ^.^ Darkonius: A funny guy that likes computer games and chats sometimes. donalann: ''' '''EnyOne25: Is very smart, and an amazing buddy. Some people hate him though. Eskimo_Man: '''Funny guy that plays tower defense games a lot. '''FATSQUIRREL: fjs95: FoxLimited:Into fat chicks, tossing salads, and interior decorating. Gewt: A cool guy that is usually busy. He's also sometimes chatting. graveyard890: AKA; Walker; Gravetard: Weird and confused a lot. Likes roleplaying. Fluent in Faglish, the secret language of the Eggies. imtoawsome: A guy that always plays Everybody Edits and he is awesome. jermfrank: Is easily confused by girls. Also a funny guy. Lawlie: '''Former account name was '''diablo_wyvern. Absolutely a dude. Very dudeish. Has a cool gf that he doesn't talk about much. Grammar efficient welshman! LordsKnight: He's so hawt it isn't even funny. He's a fool. Lufc4ever: Is a major emo person. Isn't nice to anybody. Almost everyone hates him. Mickk: Oldest user in Eggy that still plays. He has been in Eggy since 2007. He sometimes chats. MrGooglePop: Cool guy that knows how to hack games. PMdutch: Funny dutch guy. When he speaks dutch, ignore him. Redeement: The deadly Humanitarian. Holds a belief that if grass is green and banana milkshake is yellowish, vegetarians are stupid. Horseman of War. '''Having lost his school-rental computer due to his completion of said institution, Redeement will be taking a break while he settles his ass down somewhere doing something. Will be missed '''rein: '''Is evil and anyone that dares to stay 1 hour will suffer a life of horrible fates. Or not. '''Senoac13: '''Sports_zacharyhs cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''skinny1029: '''A lazy bum that never gets anything done and is catatonic 10 hours a day. '''Sports_zacharyh: '''Senoac13s cousin, an old Eggy reg thats still active and is nice and funny. '''Surrender: Makes everyone surrender when he chats. thekodos: Plays drums better than your mom plays his foreskin.....and that's impressive!!!! Horseman of Pestilence. ''' '''ugotvictimized: '''The chill one. Girl Regulars '''canadianscanread: '''Yup, she is from Canada. Random girl that likes cats. '''Cluchy: '''Amazing girl that likes purple cookies. She is on facebook a lot. '''crazygirl98: Not crazy at all, but a really nice girl. Also kinda shy. diamondeyes: An awesome girl that likes to argue. Is very smart and knows how to make everyone be nice. hiddenstar: Hockeygurl123: holly_ray: Cool girl that always starts nice conversations. imthebestever: It's true and she is funny (sometimes crazy!) and is the best ever, according to herself. kittywithkatana: Awesome girl that is nice, friendly, funny, and smart. Ex-regular that came back to play. Member since early 2008. miz_icy: '''Is the girl who stays up till 2 AM on weekdays when she has school.. but recently she's trying to change that. '''PyrettaBlaze: Her real name is Trogdor the Burninator. tj09target: Brings others happiness and is awesome. A lot of people think she should become a mod, but she quotes "eh, if i do, its cool, but if i dont, who cares?" Add her, she'll add you back and gives great advice. virrea: Smart girl thats plays the game Just Chatting so she can be in all time best high scores. Is also AFK a lot. WarlordsQueen: Likes to threaten to kill herself for attention. Don't worry, it IS just for attention. And lulz. don't buy the bullshit. WarriorsFan: Awesome person that always has a great attitude. She isn't on much though. Visiting Members aresmOd (from uber universe): Is the only guy that probably doesn't want hugs. Ciela (from uber universe): Is friendly to everyone and has a great attitude. gamers102 (from devourers of souls): Comes in once in a while to clean up trolls. pappaloo (from uber universe): Only plays pr2. sasorizzle (from uber universe): Aresmod's younger brother. he jokes around a lot. shadowstar_96: (from atlas park): Girl that knows how to make everyone like her. LIES Tyekkonderoga (from the queue): Whiskey (from echo hall): Regularly visiting mods crazy_gecko: dehm: '''Earned the title of "God of Dodge" in two other chatrooms, creator of the WNS, and his/her name is used as a replacement for "damn" sometimes. '''Merryl: Kickass Dutchwoman. Mind your ass, 'let it be kicked. Sirago: trebach: Badger Code Ninja. trem: Troll Regulars WE DONT WANT THE TROLLS ONLINE a_sandwich: "IM HONGRY" "WOTS A WHIF" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" asf33: "''you guys are fools" "but no i'm not a yourmom troll. thats all i had to work with" "yeah she's pretty good at beatin off anybody"'' darkbullet59: “i do swim. i live next to it” “u r cat piss” “hav u ever tried sucied” “becuse u u think im r tard of it” dorkulator: "dez nigs be disrespectyn all up in here" gamecool: '''graveyard890s friend thats really dumb and and annoying and fails at joking. '''killerrocks: “th fuvke” hbug12: "fagit" "n","i","g","g","e","r","s","o","w","a","t" " i no it is cause u r death" hungry_troll: FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME nick7852: '''"Get on your knees like a good bitch" '''onlineidiot1994: has always been an idiot and always will. shaddow66: "''i'll suck your fathers"'' "''i touch kids" "put your dick in me" "no such thing as racist , just ethnic banter" Ex Regulars WE WANT MOST OF THE EX REGS BACK '''airjellyfish16: '''Lost his account, made a new one called '''Airjelly,' went to play in Digg Mark 1. Apoco796: Likes nobody, and nobody likes him. It's a perfect agreement. Is on MSN now. BlueberryMuffin: Left when Apoco did. Possibly the only person ever to like him. Also on MSN. BlueMuffinz: '''Funny guy that shouldnt have left. He only left because all of his friends went to play in another room. '''BrainFRZ: Also a mod now, she ditched Eggy after she became a mod. Room owner of Master Chief Kitchen. colin00: Used to play in Eggy. He plays in The Mall now. Crisler: Quit after he lost his internet. duckluver129: hates walker. FireandIce: Also a mod now thats not on much. He owns Room Mychermopia something like that. OblivionWildfire: Awesome guy that we all miss and love. Rebel2112: '''Has no time to kong because he is in Japan fighting in the war. We all wish him goodluck. '''Serran_: Gets grounded a lot and is smart and likes weird people. Some most people don't want her back. sisi623: Cant log on to kong anymore because her parents dont let her play on this site. We all grave misses her. windgecko: '''Great guy. Wish he comes back. '''Wizard158358: '''Another cool guy that liked roleplaying. '''wyattman854: wtf Funny Quotes Lulz thekodos: '''And it is widy accepted to DRAW dicks PM fail '''graveyard890: idk in inches, but medium, why u asking graveyard890: damn pm fail Acting like a noob gamecool: '''grave i need to talk to you fast '''imthebestever: '''dont tell the world. just pm him '''graveyard890: what gamecool gamecool: '''my parents don't let me play Mortal kombat trilogy please buy it '''Hayle: '''Lol '''gamecool: '''grave please please please please secretly give it to me '''BlackRoseflash: '''what an awkward request '''graveyard890: i hate that game Hayle: '''Could be worse Bowen vs. Troll '''Henrikzetter1: yo graveyard890: yo Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave bowen10000: hey hen nobody likes you bowen10000: how does it feel? Henrikzetter1: lol i dont care, this isnt real life now is it? bowen10000: exactly bowen10000: so when i see "Henrikzetter1: shut up Grave" bowen10000: i wonder how you go about not calling yourself a hypocrite? Henrikzetter1: '''>.> '''Henrikzetter1: whatever At this time Henrikzetter1 left. To his credit, he did not troll when he came back. Notice that you do not need real logic. 'Three Quotes From thekodos' thekodos: Public restrooms make me feel like I'm playing Russian Roulette with my ass. thekodos: Trying to put a model plane together, but the instructions give no indication of how many beers it's gonna take. thekodos: My cat gets a lot of mail. He can barely open it and don't read good. I know. He can hear me. Suck it, cat. You don't type good too. 'The Demise of Fox' thekodos:"I prefer holding it" -Fox Circuit8:lmao Circuit8:new quote for the wikia redrat9595:Nice. thekodos: Tee ball homie thekodos: Tee ball DSA!!!!!! kdlballer: your moms part of the problem thekodos: Don't hurt yourself thinking up these insults kdlballer: good comeback. thekodos: It's on par with anything "your mom" related kdlballer: nobod y asked him to talk specifically and all hes doing is bitching kdlballer: he can go somewhere else thekodos: Are you getting all pissy? kdlballer: your mom did last night when i didnt come over thekodos: Wow, I thought the first one was just a joke thekodos: Two your mom jokes in 5 minutes pushes the brink of doucheness thekodos: I'd pump the brakes, kid. kdlballer: wow is what your mom says after i leave thekodos: Douche Status Achieved!!! Eggstraordinary records 'Longest time chatting non-stop without leaving' Current holder(s): thekodos and PyrettaBlaze Time: 5 hours, 29 minutes and 44 seconds. Longest time online in Eggy without logging off Current holder: alcimede Time: '10 days (because he was afk, and he never chats) 'Highest level on Bloons TD4 Round: '''111. '''Difficulty: Easy Map: '''Beginner '''Current holder: Redeement ''' Eggy regulars to get a brilliant rating on every level of Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems!''' '''1. '''Bballdude98 (5/19/2010) '''2. '''Circuit8 (5/31/2010) Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners